


4:47AM-5:18AM

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, kyung is cute, kyungs pov??, zico is a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho wakes Kyung up in the middle of the night to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:47AM-5:18AM

They are on vacation. That’s what the studio calls it when they get send off to somewhere with decent weather to film for almost 20 hours a day. But Kyung doesn’t mind. Filming often includes talking, and he likes that. 

That’s why he doesn’t mind when Zico wakes him up at 4:47AM to talk, he likes to talk.  
But Zico doesn’t want to talk inside so they leave the hotel in their boxers and T-Shirts even though it’s cold and dark, so dark that Kyung can’t even see him anymore, just a silhouette that’s moving and sitting down on the ground and telling him to sit next to him. Kyung does and brushes Jihos arm with his own, his skin is warm and feels soft and Kyung really likes it because it somehow makes him feel more than just warm.

And then they talk. Jiho says how handsome Kyung looks without looking at him and Kyung doesn’t understand because he always thought Zico was so much more breathtaking than he was, with his tall frame and beautiful eyes. But Jiho goes on and on and Kyungs lids start to get heavier and heavier.

And because after all it’s still 5 in the morning and Kyung is tired from talking all day before, he can’t really follow what Jiho is talking about right now and all the sentences and words mix with the sound of the night and his own thoughts about Zicos beautiful eyes that he can’t see because it’s so dark and how sad that is because Jihos eyes are so very beautiful.

He hears things like ‘since we were little‘ and his mind goes back to they’re high school time when he was so jealous when Jiho ditched him for a girl that wasn’t even pretty.  
He wants to add something but Jiho won’t stop talking about ex girlfriends so he doesn’t and just listens and thinks of Jihos recent breakup and all the ice cream they ate together.  
Jiho says something about his last date and Kyung tries to remember the last time he had one but he can’t but that’s okay.  
Kyung is tired but doesn’t want to leave because that would make Jiho stop talking and he likes listening to his voice more than sleep right now.  
And so he tries to catch Jihos words, words like ‘confused‘ and 'hope‘ and phrases like ‘driving me crazy‘ and ‘never before‘.

Jiho mentions the others and Kyung realizes how much he likes them but how much more he likes being with Jiho at 5:15AM in the cold.

He thinks Jiho just asked him a question but he wasn’t really listening because he thought about his eyes again, but he’s sure it would be okay if he just nods so he does, and because the clouds moved away there is finally enough light to see Zicos eyes, and they are beautiful and Jiho looks happy and Kyung really likes that.

That’s why he doesn’t mind when Jiho kisses him at 5:18AM, he likes Jiho.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first serious attempt to write in like ages and super short but idk I hope you like it!! Kinda beating since a month to write zicos pov? i dont know you tell me!!
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://hypyotized.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
